Destruction for ever book 1-the rise of evil
by Anakin Vader
Summary: Percy Jackson has lost any memory of chb of his friends and family. What will happen when he is taken in by Lord chaos


The Rise Of Evil

(Destruction for ever series)

It was a normal sunny day in camp-half blood. I was sitting with Annabeth and talking about regular normal stuff when suddenly BOOM.A huge explosion blasted the big house. Chiron and Mr D came running out stumbling. Another explosion came and this time it was near us. I only had time to take out riptide and roll on the ground when the bench and the nearby places exploded. All I could see was a fiery shape standing in the middle. HA HA HA HA cold laughter filled the room and a hand shot out and grabbed me. Instantly I dropped on the ground and fainted.

(4 hours later)

I woke up to see a strange blonde haired girl saying my name. Percy,Percy. How are you. why wont you answer me. I did not know what she wanted so I took riptide and swung it at her. She dodged and backed away. I looked to my left and saw a centaur. At my right I saw a satyr. I stabbed the right one in the arm and kicked the centaur. I made for the exit,pushing past the girl and ran away from that place.

1hour later.

I reached a dark tunnel and got down for some sleep. Naturally,A dream came to me. I was in a dark hollow place filled with all types of monsters. In the centre,there was a large shape forming. Chunks of rock split and created the form of a large horned devil. He spoke in a hollow steel like voice and said-Percy. I woke up to the sound of thunder.I was standing in front of a fiery man. He said-Percy,I am your master,bow to me and you will rule the world. I decided to go with it and bowed to the demon. Instantly, I was transported to a castle higher than M.T. Olympus. I was greeted by a teen my age. He said-Lord Persues,come, I will escort you to your quarters. I thought he must be my servant but I thought other when I saw a boy bow to him fearfully. Who are you? I asked him. He said-I am firetamer. The admiral of lord chaos. I was astonished. Chaos?Great. Now what?

I entered my room and saw that every thing was great. The computer, laptop and A.C were all high-tech. The bed had photos of me slaying some monsters. The table was filled with coca cola, swords,daggers,a phone and a stereo system. The drawer was filled with cool outfits. The wall hangers had lots of weapons hanged on it. In other words,it was completely awesome. Firetamer told me that I could relax until 6 pm when I would attend a war council. What the heck. I crashed on the bed and switched on the T.V. I saw the star movies channel and watched the movie terminator. At 5:30 I practised some sword fighting and at last at 6 pm I went downstairs to the council room. I went in and was shocked

The room was filled with all kinds of demons. One was made of water. One was fire tamer. One was made of metal. One was made of air and one was made of shadows. At the head was a man who was the most terrifying man I have ever seen. He was wearing a black cloak. A black Jean and black T-shirt. He was radiating power like a god,only a thousand times more power full. Only one table was empty. It was meant for me. It was opposite the black man's head table. I sat down and the meeting started.

The black dude looked at me and said-Friends,this is Percy Jackson, our new captain. I looked at them and said-hi. Then the one made of water stood up,he said- I am Water maker,the general of lord chaos,then fire master said that he was the admiral of lord chaos,then the metal man stood up and told me that his name was metal changer. At last the black man stood up and said-I am chaos,creator and now destroyer of the world. You have been chosen as my captain. Now water maker shall debrief you in the on goings. Good luck.

Time skip(next day)

I woke up and instantly my head started paining. I remembered what had happened yesterday.

_Lord chaos greeted me and told me-Pursues,the gods can not be defeated so easily. I will give you my powers over the world and all its elements. I was shocked,I mean really,the powers of lord Chaos! I agreed. Mistake. He put his hand on my chest and I blackened out. Black linings cracking my body. Lord chaos vanished. _

I thought of trying some of my magical powers. I had always heard that Chaos could create things or living beings or anything by thinking it and reaching into the air. I tried it out by thinking of a fruity and a pizza box, Voilà,there it was! I finished both of them in a second. I then went downstairs. Chaos was waiting for me downstairs, when I arrived,he asked me whether I have practised my new found magical powers. I replied- well I did enjoy drinking fruity and eating pizza using it. Chaos laughed. I then went to the sword fighting arena where fire tamer was waiting to spar with me.

I dodged a strike to the head and parried his kick. We had been fighting for near 30 minutes. God,fire tamer was good!I jabbed at his face but he easily side stepped it. I got confused when he shined his eyes blinding me. He struck with lightning speed. I was easily defeated but still was not disarmed. That was the main rule to win. Just when I was executing a master move of disarming a opponent the doors opened and Chaos walked in. Hello Pursues,time for your first mission. I was shocked to hear it but anyway applied.

My army of monsters arrived at CHB after 1 hour. The mission was simple. We were armed with arrows and bows. The army carried 3 barrels,1 for plain arrows,1 for fire arrows and 1 for exploding arrows. I carried no quiver as I could just think of any type of arrow and it would appear. The stupid campers were gathering for a meeting. I thought of a exploding arrow and fired it. It went at the speed of light,straight through their magical borders and at the meeting. BOOM,the whole council were ripped apart and so was the magical border. Attack, I shouted and my army fired all their fiery arrows, Chaos had blessed the arrows so that anything that it would collide with will fully catch fire so that it would take one arrow to burn a whole building,anyway, the arrows went and instantly the camp started burning and the campers franticly tried to dose it but it was magical so that it would never disappear unless the archer wanted it to. I noticed the satyr who I had stabbed in the arm (Grover) desperately trying to pass buckets. I aimed and the arrow went flying. It hit him on his heart and he died along with 5 other campers as it was a bomb arrow. WE ARE UNDER ATTACK shouted the old centaur. As if on cue my army attacked them riding horses,they were unarmed and we were! We fired until at first there were about 500 campers,now their were 200 thanks to our arrows. I was shot at the back from a blonde haired girl(Annabeth) Percy,what are you doing she said. I got mad and fired 3 arrows at her wounding her but she survived. I dismounted and grabbed a sword and she took out a dagger. We fought for about 5 minutes and then I stabbed her in the stomach and kicked her to the ground. Percy, I love you were her last words and then she died. The centaur aimed at me but 10 arrows sprouted from his back and he fell down,there were now only 56 or something like that campers. They all were hiding in the big house so we surrounded it. Finally I lost my patience and fired a flaming arrow. It instantly caught fire and then I fired a bomb arrow and the back exploded. We rode in and killed every one after 20 minutes of non stop fighting. We rode back after destroying every thing there.

(nobody's POV)

The gods were mad. They just witnessed their hero kill every single camper,even his girlfriend. Zeus immediately came to know of an attack that would happen to Olympus. Morpheus,put EVERY mortal to sleep, he commanded. Morpheus obeyed and cast a spell putting every one to sleep.

( Percy POV)

I was feeling great. Chaos was so happy he made me captain of the troops. At this time we were having a party and I was so enjoying it. Then Chaos made a announcement that after 1 week we would Attack Olympus.

I week later

Our army which was of 99,99,99,999 solders arrived at Mt Olympus. I saw every one was asleep and at the empire state building there was a huge skeleton army of hades marching to wards us. The gods led them. The empire state building was surrounded by minor beings and gods and goddesses. I smiled and said-ATTACK. My army went towards the army led by me. The skeletons and us collided with a clash. I summoned lightning and fired it at the front line of theirs. They instantly vanished into goo. The enemy did not stand a chance. One by one we kept on killing and stabbing and swinging and firing and doing special moves until there were only a few 1,000 ghosts left. The gods charged me but I used my magical power and took out Zeus's Master Bolt. Oh man,were they shocked. Ares attacked me but with one swing of the bolt I sent flying in the air. I then fired lightning at the other gods. Zeus advanced but I threw a fire ball at him surprising him . Athena threw her spear but I easily dodged it. I then made some of my duplicates and we attacked the gods, I was about to kill Hera but fiery arrows sprouted at my back. I did not die but it hurt. I turned to see Artemis standing their. I summoned a spear and threw it at her with lightning speed. Just before it could kill her Apollo ran and the spear struck him in the heart. Apollo had given his life for Artemis. I roared with satisfaction and plunged my lightning bolt in Hera's heart,killing her. Zeus was so angry he killed my duplicates and went towards me. He told the other gods to stay back as it was a one on one match. Every fight stopped and everybody present came to watch the great battle. I slashed at Zeus but he blocked it with his lightning sword. He jabbed me but I side stepped and hit him at his head. He struck me with lightning and kicked me but I got up and threw it at him. Zeus for the first time came to know what happens to those hit by the bolt. He fell unconscious and the other gods ran to me but I teleported behind Ares and killed him by cutting his head. The gods were shocked. I had killed 2 gods already. Not to mention half killed their leader. The gods fired their magical powers but I created a force field to protect me. It worked. I fired water at them and then kicked Poseidon and morphed the bolt into a spear. I jabbed Athena who got injured and fled from the battlefield. Cowherd. I then changed it into a bow and fired electrical arrows at Artemis who fell down dead. The gods were so angry that they laughed,then they said-Pursues,the gods are stronger than you think. Then they combined their magic and fired at me. I went flying for 15 miles until I dropped down. The Gods teleported to me and instantly they started to win. Dionysus wrapped me in grape wines,Posiedon started to make me freeze by splashing cold water at me,Hades was showing me horrifying images,Demeter started shoving cereal in my mouth,Aphrodite started to torture me,Hephaustus burned me with fire and Hermes started to tag me with laser,Before I could die,Chaos appeared and the gods got afraid. He blasted Hephaustus and killed him and I stopped burning,He then created 100 blood thirsty great warriors and they attacked the gods who were now forced to deal with them and leave me. I thanked Chaos and we joined the battle leaving the gods to fight the warriors. After 1 hour the enemy was completely routed and we started the attack on Mt Olympus. At the same time the gods flashed to Olympus along with the now healed injured too. This is going to be fun.

Nobody's POV.

Percy and Chaos fired their missiles at the empire state building. Fire tamer was setting fire to it. Water maker was splashing it with lava and metal changer was firing all types of metals at it. The gods were firing bolts and fire and arrows and nets and spears and everything they had at the army but it was futile. The minor gods were now all dead and Morpheus's spell was slowly leaving. Everywhere the mortals were waking,panicking. I was so happy. Finally Chaos and I flew to the gate and broke it. The army stormed into the building setting fire to it. Posiedon was trying to dose the fire but he got engaged in fighting with water maker. We had reached the lift and I teleported all of us to the gate of Olympus. We set fire to everything and attacked the gods meaning to finishing them once and for all. A fierce battle began in which the gods died. Only 3 gods remained-Zeus,Posiedon and Hades

**So,how did you like it folks,PS can you review. This is my first book. I will make a new book of this series.**


End file.
